Man to Man
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Clay's a little p.o.ed and Harm has a little talk with him.


**Man to Man**

**By: Panda**

**Summary: Clay's a little p.oed and Harm has a little talk with him.**

**Disclaimer: JAG ain't mine, and Gary Allan sings "Man to Man"**

**A/N: Set between TILAM and whenever Clay left for "Germany."

* * *

**Clayton Webb stuck the key in the lock of his apartment door. He was finally home after a month long assignment in Europe. He walked over to his telephone and saw a blinking light on his answering machine. He pressed it and his girlfriend, Sarah Mackenzie's voice filled the room. 

"Clay. It's me. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't live my life wondering where you are and what you are doing. I need someone who is there for me every time I need him. I need him to be here, not halfway around the world. I'm sorry Clay, and I don't want to hurt you, but I can't live like this anymore. Goodbye Clay."

Clay stood in the center of his apartment, shocked at the message he just heard. _'She didn't even have the decenticy to wait until I was home to break up with me.'_ He grabbed his keys and headed down to the bar for a drink to drown her memory.

He walked into McMurphy's and strode up to the bar. "Get me a martini." While he waited for his drink, he heard a familiar voice a little ways down the bar.

"A tonic water with a squeeze of lime." Clay looked down toward the sorce of the voice and saw Sarah Mackenzie on the arm of none other than Harmon Rabb. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and they were laughing together. Then he saw what he was most afraid of. Harm leaned down and kissed her. Clay sat, gaping in shock before he stood, enraged with fury. He made his way toward the pair, seeing red. "You Rabb! You stole her from me. She left me for YOU!" Mac looked at Clay in shock and stood to smack him but Harm stopped her.

"Sarah, excuse us for a moment." Harm took Clay by the arm and steered him to a nearby table.

_"You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade."_

"I can't believe you Rabb. I loved her, and you stole her away."

"Clay, c'mon. Think about it. Let's just talk about this for a second. Seriously."  
  
_"Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man"_

"Clay, were you there for her through it all? Through the rendevous with Sadik, and the aftermath. Did you really try and comfort her? Did you honestly want to stay with her instead of going on some secret mission? You weren't there and she came to me, beause she had no one else. She cried because of you Clay. She's with me because you took it all for granted."

"I have a right to be angry, don't I Rabb? She broke up with me for you, while I was on a mission! She couldn't even wait for me to get home. Tell me that I don't have a right to be angry."  
  
_"Well you think all you anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase"_

"Clay, I think that the only reason you are mad is because your pride just took a huge beating. You took her for granted. Just assumed she'd always be here when you came home. You walked all over it, and she's sick of it. It's too late."  
  
_"Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man"_

Clay sat in silence for a moment before standing and walking over to the bar. Harm followed as he approached Mac. "Sarah, it was fun. This is goodbye." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the bar and out of her life forever.

"_Man to Man"_

**_FIN_**


End file.
